Speak now Nanao!
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Shunsui is marrying Lisa and Nanao trys to stop the wedding beacuse she is in love with Shunsui. This story is based on Taylor Swift's song Speak Now. I DO NOT OWN BLEACE OR THE SONG!


_**Speak now Nanao! **_

Nanao has been a wreak since she heard her captain was marrying his old vice captain Lisa it seemed as if Lisa was trying to keep Nanao away from Shunsui for some reason she didn't even invite Nanao to the wedding. Not like she would go she couldn't bear to watch the man she loved getting married, but the horrible day finally came the day where her beloved Shunsui would be taken away from her for good so she sat on a bench under the cherry blossom tree where Shunsui first confessed his love for her at.

"Hey Nanao what's wrong?" Rangiku asked from behind her.

Nanao wiped away her tear and tried to put on a fake smile "Oh nothing at…all"

Rangiku looked at her closely and sighed.

"Its captain Kyoraku isn't it?"

"N-no of Corse not I'm….h-happy he's getting married." Nanao lied.

"No your not you wish it was you he was marrying huh?" Rangiku asked.

"Ok fine yes! But there's noting I can do about it now" Nanao yelled as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh yes there is we are going to stop that wedding!" Rangiku said.

Nanao looked at her in shock "how I wasn't even invited by his 'lovely' bride to be". She said sarcastically.

"We are going to crash the wedding" Rangiku smirked. "But first… lets get you in a sexy dress" Rangiku said pulling her by the wrist.

Meanwhile as Shunsui was getting ready for his wedding he was talking to his best friend Jushiro.

"I'm not sure if I made the right decision" Shunsui frowned.

Jushiro put his hand on his friends should and smiled.

"I'm sure you did you love Lisa right?"

"Y-yes but….Nanao….I felt she would be by my side forever" Shunsui said.

"Yes but you must have felt something for Lisa as well to end up getting married to her"

"Yes…but she's just not my Nanao-chan she may look like her but she is just not her…she doesn't even let me drink sake anymore" Shunsui frowned.

"You know if you're not sure about all this you can call off the wedding I'd say you moved to fast" Jushiro said.

"I can still see the look on Nanao's face when I told her I was to be married she looked so devastated….and it was all because of me …..What do I do?" Shunsui asked looking as if he was going to cry.

"Follow your heart Shunsui go with whom ever you think is your soul mate …the other half of your heart…" Jushiro said before leavening the room.

A few hours later Rangiku and Nanao showed up.

"Um Rangiku a-are you sure this dress is not too much?" Nanao asked pulling down on the bottom on her dress.

"Nanao you look sexy" Rangiku smirked

"Y-yes but I'm showing too much skin….especially cleavage this isn't appropriate" Nanao blushed.

"Nanao relax you look fine"

Nanao nodded and they walked inside. Nanao saw Shunsui's friends and then she saw Lisa's snobby friends and she turned to Rangiku.

"I'm not sure if I can do this!"

"Yes you can just relax" Rangiku ordered.

Nanao took a deep breath and walked threw the crowd and she found Lisa yelling at Hiyori in a big pink dress shaped as a pastry.

_Shunsui I'm coming for you…_Nanao thought to herself.

After Rangiku and Nanao got in they seated themselves in the back hiding there faces. Then the organ started to play and the song sounded like a death march to Nanao. Then Nanao saw Lisa float down the aisle and she count help but feel jealous. She looked ahead of her and saw Shunsui standing in a white suite with his beautiful long brown hair in a neat poney tail.

_He looks so handsome… why didn't I tell him how I felt when he confessed his love to me? I'm so stupid! _ Nanao thought as she looked around in a daze. Then she finally heard head captain Yamamoto say 'speak now or forever hold your peace' then she room grew silent.

_This is my last chance… if I don't tell him now I'll lose him forever…_ Nanao thought getting up with shaking hands and all eyes were on her. Shunsui looked at her his eyes filled with love and shock and Lisa just looked at her in disgust. Nanao got horrified looks form everyone in the room but she was only looking at Shunsui.

"I'm sorry captain I know I'm not the kind of girl who would be rudely barging in on a wedding but I know you're not the kind of man who would be marrying the wrong girl! So please don't say a single vow you need to hear me out!" Nanao yelled as Tears spilled down her cheeks and she ran as fast as she could to her favorite cherry blossom tree.

"Hey Nanao!" Rangiku yelled.

"N-nanao-chan…" Shunsui whispered his eyes wide in shock and he looked at his best man Jushiro.

Jushiro smiled and nodded and Shunsui turned to Lisa.

"I'm sorry Lisa … I can't marry you…." He said as he chased after Nanao.

"FINE! I DIDN'T WANT TO MARRY YOU ANYWAY! YOU LAZY DRUNKEN PERVERT!" Lisa yelled throwing her engagement ring onto the floor.

Shunsui franticly looked around for Nanao then he finally found her by the cherry blossom tree.

_This is were I confessed my love to her…_he thought as he put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a big hug.

"C-captain I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

"It's alright Nanao-chan I'm glad you did that…" he said stroking her hair.

"Y-you are?" Nanao wondered.

"Yes… because you have the other half of my heart my beautiful Nanao-chan" he said and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I love you Shunsui…" she whispered.

"And I love you my lovely Nanao-chan" he smiled "oh and by the way Nanao-chan you look very sexy" he grinned.

"Captain!" she blushed playfully pushing him.

"C'mon Nana-chan lets go have some sake" he chuckled as he laced his fingers between hers.

Nanao looked down at there hands and smiled.

"Perfect fit"

"I knew it was" he smiled.

The end


End file.
